battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Clayton Pakowski
Sgt. Clayton "Pac" Pakowski is a U.S. special forces Marine featured in Battlefield 4, and the most recent member of Tombstone Squad. Biography Baku Pac and the Tombstone Squad (Recker, Irish and Dunn) are sent to Baku, Azerbajian to retrieve information about Russia and China's relationship. When a trade with RGF operatives goes bad, Tombstone regroups and fights their way to their extraction point. The mission ultimately results in success of capturing the intel, but at the death of their extraction pilot, Hawkins, and the squad leader, Dunn. Shanghai Pac and Tombstone were later sent to Shanghai, China to recover VIPs and CIA Agent Kovic in the Zhi You Tower. Kovic and the VIPs were found after defeating much Chinese resistance. They were delivered via captured helicopter to the USS Valkyrie whilst Tombstone had to take an alternate transport. As they fought their way through the Chinese military once again, they took passage aboard a civilian ferry to the Valkyrie. South China Sea The following day, Pac, Recker and Irish were summoned by Garrison for a briefing of the recent events. Along the way, they witness the USS Titan which had been recently boarded and nearly destroyed. Garrison sent Tombstone along with Kovic as temporary squad leader to investigate. Tombstone retrieved the Titan's voyage recorder and began to return to the Valkyrie, repelling the invaders along the way. The Chinese had already attacked the Valkyrie ''by the time Tombstone arrived via a DV-15 Interceptor. They had picked up Hannah whilst making their way back to Garrison. The voyage recorder was successfully delivered, but at the cost of Kovic's life. Singapore Tombstone, along with a volunteered Hannah, went to Singapore to fire a flare over Changi Airport for the ''Valkyrie. They had initially began the assault with several tank elements and other marines, but all were lost and otherwise left behind by the time they reached the airport. Tombstone was successful in firing the flare, but evidently too early as they were caught in the subsequent fire during their escape. While Pac, Irish, and Recker were disoriented, Hannah betrayed them and captured them with several Chinese soldiers. Pac was presumed KIA. Suez Recker, Irish and Hannah arrived at the Valkyrie on the Suez Canal, in Egypt. They parachuted onto the runway and counterattacked the Chinese soldiers. Tombstone eventually met up with Jin Jié, Garrison, and Pac (who presumably covertly escaped his own prison) in the Valkyrie's medbay. Jin Jié pursuaded the remaining soldiers to stand down, but Chang still posed a threat. Pac stayed aboard the'' Valkyrie'', while Hannah, Recker, and Irish volunteered to deliver a RHIB loaded with C4 to sink his warship. Due to a malfunction, the C4 doesn't explode, so Recker has to choose to Irish or Hannah to plant the last C4 he is holding. However, if Recker takes too long, Chang will destroy the Valkyrie, and everyone aboard including Pac. Battlefield 4 Pac Model Screenshot.jpg|High-resolution render of Pac. pac.jpg|Pac holding his M16A4 pac angry sea.jpeg|Pac in Angry Sea pac and dunn.jpg|Pac kneels beside Dunn Trivia *Pac seems to have a good sense of humor. *He wears a beanie hat throughout the campaign. *He is supposedly the combat life saver for the squad as he took a three hour medical course, much to his own dismay. *Pac doesn't swear on the same level as Irish or Garrison, as he always replaces the commonly used "holy shit" with "holy cow". This is even directly referred to when he uses the F-word in the last mission, describing how he survived in Singapore, when he was thought to have died. *He adds the words "in bed" to the end of any fortune cookie message simply because he thinks it's funny. *He seems to have some skill in lock picking. *He also appears to be a skilled with navigating as Irish questions Pac's knowledge of the USS Titan and why he wasn't briefed on the layout because he is "good with maps." *When fighting inside the hangar in Singapore, Pac can be heard swearing in a funny way. As he says "Freaking ballsweat!" References Category:Characters of Battlefield 4 Category:Characters